<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>痴汉 by Placedoeffect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298169">痴汉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placedoeffect/pseuds/Placedoeffect'>Placedoeffect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 原创 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placedoeffect/pseuds/Placedoeffect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是你专门发性感照片的小号给你带来的桃花运。【男主是按照自己xp写的所以脸上有伤痕】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>你X痴汉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>痴汉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> 洗完澡，你裹着浴巾从浴缸里面出来。充满肉感的身体还冒着蒸汽，被热水浸的有些红润。你出了浴缸的第一件事并非穿上衣服，而是摆了一个妩媚的姿势拍了一张照。虽然你不是什么福利姬，但是你却在社交网站上有一个专门发一些性感照片的小号。你当然不指望这些照片能给你带来什么金钱利益，但是逐渐的也吸引了不少粉丝。虽然有时候也会有一些很猥琐或者充满人身攻击的评论，但大部分的评论也都是赞赏。所以也满足了一下你的虚荣心。但是这次你发完图在查看大家评论的时候，一条评论引起了你的注意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“xx的这么淫荡的身体只能给我一个人看...把这个账号注销了吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>虽然你无视了这条评论，但是你发现这条评论的主人不仅怂恿你注销账号，而且还在攻击着那些赞美你的粉丝们。你有些气愤，最后选择禁止了他的评论。第二天，你发现那个小号给你发了消息。同时还附上了一张沾满精液的你的照片。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“xx，早啊...刚刚又对着你的照片射了三次。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你心里有些发毛，因为他叫的并不是你的网名，而是你只有家人才知道的小名。你不知道他是从哪里得知的你的名字，也不知道他是谁。最后因为害怕，你选择删掉了他的消息和照片。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>逐渐的他开始得寸进尺，而给你发的信息也愈发恐怖。从只是他对你的妄想，到对你现实中详细的描述。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xx今天穿的衣服不好看，内衣都露出来了” “xx的内衣是只能给我一个人看的哦”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>让你烦恼的事情还有很多，比如你最近丢东西的频率也越来越频繁了。先是你作业本，唇膏，再到你的内衣裤和袜子。而那一天他描述的“不好看”的内衣也在他发消息的那一天失踪了。而那天晚上，那个小号又再次给你发了照片。你看见你失踪的内衣上都是他黏糊糊的精液，双腿不由得夹紧。你想象着一个男人用你的内裤来自慰的样子，竟然反常的觉得兴奋不已。但是你还是没有理会他，默默的删掉了他的信息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>从那一天开始，他每天都会给你发消息。你没有屏蔽他，因为觉得天天意淫你的他有种说不出来的萌感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因为你没有看天气预报，面对突如其来的暴雨，放学了的你只能无奈的站在门口等待雨停才回家。你无聊的开始观察起四周，发觉你旁边也站着一个男人。他身材健壮，身高高到你不禁怀疑起他是不是篮球队员。他全身穿着黑色，黑色的紧身上衣勾勒出布料下好看的肌肉线条。但是因为他带着口罩的关系，你无法判断他的长相。尽管如此，他高挺的鼻梁也将口罩撑的很高，想必长得应该也非常英俊吧。感受到你的视线，他掏出了一把绿色的雨伞，示意你收下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不用还了，”他说道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你发觉他给你递伞的时候手颤抖特别厉害，接过了他的雨伞，你微笑着向他道谢并保证自己一定会归还。就当你准备问他联系方式的时候，他只是笑了笑，便走进雨中。你感到有些奇怪，但是还是很感激他的施舍。但是就在你踏进家门的那一瞬间，你的手机便再次亮起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“拿了我的伞，以后就是我的人了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你背后一凉，断定他就是刚刚那个给你伞的男人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>之后的周末，天气一直都不是很好。你决定整个周末就宅在家里，什么也不干。你想起来自己已经一个星期没有自慰过了，顿时感到下面有些空虚。突然你灵机一动，给那个小号发了消息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“晚上好”，你将信息发了出去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你的消息发出去还没到一分钟，他便回复了你。果然是时时刻刻一直都盯着你的页面。你发现，屏幕后的这个男孩儿意外的很纯情。和他聊了一会儿你便知道差不多知道了他的情况。他叫塞维尔，和你一样是一个学生。他虽然住的离你家很远但是每天都会偷偷的到你家附近蹲点。奇怪的是你好像从来都没有发现他。当你提出想和他打语音电话的时候，他毫不犹豫的给你发来了请求。你有些忐忑的接通了语音通话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“喂...？”电话接通了，你小心翼翼地问候着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你的声音...可真好听。”对方的声音很低沉，对你来说十分性感。他并没有说什么，只是你能从你的电话那一头听到阵阵淫靡的水声。你吞了吞口水，手也伸向了你的裤子。你隔着内裤揉搓着阴蒂。呻吟声逐渐从你嘴里发出。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“啊啊...xx的小穴真的是太舒服了...”对方有些沙哑的声线配合着他的淫语无非在撩拨着你的心，小穴分泌出来的爱液也逐渐变多。你干脆直接脱下你碍事的裤子和内裤，灵巧的手指也没入穴口，开始有节奏的出入着。另一只手则着重刺激着阴蒂。你听着他描述着两人做爱的场景，手上的速度也越来越快，不一会儿你便到达了高潮。看着被你的液体弄湿的床单，你有些恍神。而手机里也传出了他低沉的嘶吼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“xx....要射了..全部都要射在你的里面..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>听到他说的话，你忽然意识到自己似乎做了一个很危险的行为。于是你急忙将语音通话挂掉，并屏蔽了这个小号。或许你真的需要一个男朋友了，你这么想到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>通过社交软件，你认识了一个你觉得还不错的男孩子。虽然你一直对网恋保有怀疑的态度，但是最后一还是决定再赌一把。虽然你们无法天天见面，但是你不得不承认这个男孩儿又再次给了你初恋的感觉。你决定注销你那个专门发性感照片的号，所以在你发表了最后一次更新之后，便毫不犹豫的按下了注销的按钮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>于是你的噩梦便开始了，你的手机几乎无时无刻都在被匿名电话骚扰。你开始收到恐吓信，起初写的还算整洁有序，而那些骚扰电话也是你一接就会被挂掉。但是过了一段的时间后恐吓信上的字愈发潦草凌乱，而接下电话那头是歇斯底里的哭喊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我求求你...不要丢下我一个人...跟他分手好不好..？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你知道是塞维尔，但还是果断挂了电话，并且换了手机号码。你发现你和他的关系已经在你的控制之外了，所以你选择就这样无声息的做一个了断。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>日子也就这么一天天的过着，在你换了电话号码之后就再也没有骚扰电话了。而收到恐吓信的此时也在逐渐减少，你开始沉浸在愉快的恋爱之中。每天跟你的小男朋友煲电话粥，说着旁人听了都腻到不行的情话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直到有一天，有一个女孩子突然找上了你。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你就是阿明的女朋友吧，我有一个东西要给你看。”并附上了一张陌生女子和你男朋友的床照。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你从来都是一个做事不拖泥带水的人，你立即和你男朋友提出了分手。还没等他解释，你便已经将他所有的联系方式全部删除了。等你做完这一切，你的眼泪才后知后觉的涌出。你好久没有哭的这么伤心了，眼泪将你所有的委屈，后悔，愤怒，和害怕带出。你无力的躺在床上，紧紧的抱着你的枕头，只剩下无助的哽咽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>这几天你一直都过的浑浑噩噩的，状态差到最低点。不知怎的，你开始有些想念起了塞维尔。比起自己一味的再去追求自己喜欢的人，还不如接受一个一心一意爱你的人。但是，事到如今说这些还有什么用呢。是你自己亲手将他推开，这一切也都是你的自作自受而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你一边叹气一边走着路，天色已经渐渐暗了下来，昏暗的路灯给这个夜晚添加了几分诡异。你拿出耳机，准备一边听歌一边回家。但是就当你拿出耳机的时候，一只手突然伸出将你拉到了巷子里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他捂着你的嘴让你没有办法叫出声。而你们之间力气的差距让你丝毫无法动弹。对方整个人都贴在你的后背上，你感觉到对方炙热的体温和下身坚硬的性器死死抵着你的屁股。他的心跳声比你还快，他一只手温柔的捂着你的嘴巴让你无法叫出声，另外一只则伸进你的衣服里开始摸索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“终于..终于...摸到你了.我已经没有办法在忍耐了.....。” 他的性器隔着布料揉蹭着弄你的屁股，手从你的肚子摸到了你的胸部。本来柔软的乳头因为他手指的刺激而变硬，双腿也不由自主的开始磨蹭了起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“一个月..我已经整整一个月都没有见到你了...为什么你总是想离我远去..？“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“看来..我必须要用我自己的方式去争取了..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“唔....”比起继续挣扎，你选择放弃而享受他给你抚摸带来的快感。他有些粗糙的大手将你胸前的柔软玩弄成不同的形状，两人之间也染上了一层情欲的色彩。你像是献媚似的扭动起屁股，刺激着他早已隆起的裆部。他将头搭在你的肩膀上，发出来低沉的嘶吼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>现在你们两个维持着一个极其暧昧的姿势，他拉下裤链露出了硬到发烫的肉棒。随后便将肉棒插入了你丰满的两腿之间。慢慢的抽动了起来，你的两腿之间很快就被他的前列腺液浸湿。你甚至都无法分清你两腿之间的液体是属于你的还是他的。你也感到兴奋起来，夹紧双腿并用着自己灵巧的舌头舔弄着他的手掌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>或许是大腿上柔软的肉给了他过大的刺激，突然你感觉他的身体猛然的抽搐了一下。而精液的腥臭味也在狭小的空间里蔓延开来。似乎这一切都发生得太快了，等你回过神来你已经再一次被推回街道。你看着他落荒而逃的背影和自己两腿之间残留的浓稠精液，才意识到刚刚发生的以前都是真的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你意犹未尽的回到家，拿起手机给那个他一直在用的小号发了一个消息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“没想到塞维尔是早泄男呢～❤️”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但是当你按下发送键的时候，你便后悔了。他虽然很喜欢你，从刚刚他粗暴又温柔的股交中你也发现他似乎并不会对你动粗。但是，终究他还是你的变态痴汉跟踪狂，你也不知道要是真的惹怒他将会落得怎样的下场。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜晚，你半梦半醒中感觉自己的人衣服被人褪下。你缓缓睁开眼，发现自己的胸正在被人舔舐着。你看不清那个人的样子，但是你也大概知道他就是塞维尔了。经过刚刚在巷子里的那件事，你对他的防备早已放到最低。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不要...不要这样..”你有气无力的呻吟着，企图将他推开。谁知听到了你的拒绝，他更加坚定的将整个人都压在了你的身上。他一口轻咬住了你的肉胸，舌头在你的乳晕周围轻盈的打转。时而含舔时而轻咬，给你带来了莫大的刺激。你轻喘着，上半身也不由自主的挺起，渴望着更多的抚慰。他不安分的右手也伸进你的裤子了，慢慢揉搓起你因为刺激而隆起的阴蒂。小穴也很配合的吐出了很多淫水，打湿了整个内裤。他帮你脱下内裤，粗大的手指没入的了你的穴口。你的身体因为太久没有被进入，似乎是想要迫切留住那东西似的收缩着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“把我的手指咬的这么紧，真是个淫荡的女孩子.....那现在我就给你我的...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他起身拉下了自己的裤链，将肿大的肉棒整根插入了你饥渴难耐的小穴里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...！”你被他的尺寸所吓到，只是插入就给你带来了小幅度的高潮。你将你的两腿缠在他的腰上，催促他快点动起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“咕呜...等一下...现在动的话我怕马上就会射出来...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他粗壮的手臂整个圈住了你，你有些焦躁不安的咬了一下他的肩膀。随后他开始慢慢的动了起来。因为他的尺寸，每一次捅进都直戳你的花心。而浅出的时候又可以完美掠过你的G点。你无法抵抗这样的双重快感，一边哭喊着一边很配合的挺起腰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“啊啊...快点..再快一点.....我马上就要...！”你猛然的一个抽搐，穴道强力的收缩着。一股强劲水柱从你的穴口涌出。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“哈...xx已经去了吗...但是我还没有呢.....”看见你高潮似乎给了他莫大的鼓励，他开始加快抽插的速度。而两只手也一直揉捏着你胸前柔软的肉团。你微微起身，捧起他的脸就是一个热情的深吻。他当然是没有拒绝，也回应着你。舌头与舌头缠绵的交汇抽空了你的意识，他有些粗糙的阴毛也不重不浅的摩擦着你早已红肿的阴蒂。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>经过了大概十分钟的抽插和缠绵的动作，他身体一阵抽搐，将滚烫的精液一滴不露得射在了你的子宫里。两个身体似乎还像是眷恋着对方一样，不肯分开。他拔出了他的性器，幽幽的看着你。你到现在都还没看清他真正的长相。但轻柔的月光打在他的脸上映射出他俊朗的轮廓。“和帅哥做了一场也不亏啊“你这么想到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>过了一会儿，他将你翻了过来背对着他。将再次勃起的性器放入你的体内。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“啊..等一等..现在再来一次的话我可能会死掉.....” 你苦苦哀求着，但是身体却很诚实的再次兴奋。后入时每一次抽插都将肉棒到的更深，而每一次深入时你的肉臀冲撞在他的胯部都会发出淫荡的啪啪声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“xx..我爱你..我爱你爱到快要疯掉了...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>伴随他的情话，迷迷糊糊中你好像又高潮了几次，你的意识早已被掏空。而他又在你身体里中出了一次之后便也抱着你缓缓睡去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>第二天你起来时发现他还在你身边，你便转头想看清他的脸。但是当你真的目睹到他的脸的时候你却被吓到了。原本英俊的脸庞上有大面积像是被化学物质烧伤留下的疤痕。不仅在脸上，就连整个身体都有着同样的伤疤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>比起害怕，或者是失望，你感到更多的是心疼。虽然你不知道他曾经经历了些什么，但是这些伤疤无疑告诉了你他不堪回首的不幸过往。他睡的很深，但是却抱你抱的很紧。你本想先起床的念头都被他抱着你的力度给打消了。你调皮的捏住了他的鼻子，因为缺氧的他睁开了眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....！”他看见你的第一反应竟是将你猛的推开，自己拿枕头捂着了他自己的脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你不要看我..！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你有些吃痛的揉了揉自己的屁股，看见他这么抵触的样子开始温柔的安慰着。“我觉得塞维尔这样也很帅啊...我很喜欢你的样子”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我先走了！”沉默了好一会儿的他突然冒出的却是这一句话。突然，一股难以言喻的愤怒涌上心头。你愤怒的扑上去，敲着他的胸口大骂渣男。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“睡了我就想跑？昨天还一边干我一边说爱我今天就不会想负责？！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在你挥舞着你的小拳头的时候突然被他抓住，他眼里像是冒出小星星一样的看着你。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“什么？你愿意让我负责吗？” 他忽然整个人都扑了上来，将你禁锢在他的怀里。“那我以后可以当你的男朋友吗？永远都不会分手的那一种。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你有些洋洋得意抬头看着他，亲了亲他的下巴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那以后就多多指教啦。”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>